User blog:KidLego09/Total Drama: Western Pacific Episode 1 - "Game On!"
Introduction Don: Yo, what up world! I'm Don. I'm the host of this new show, Total Drama: Western Pacific, which is completely like Survivor. Anyways, we got 28 contestants, competing for the million dollar prize. They'll be stranded here, in the Nortern Mariana Islandsin the western Pacific. They'll have to face many dangers such as wildlife, climate, and of course, each other. 28 contestants, 39 days, but only 1 Survivor! This. Is. Total Drama: Western Pacific. (intro plays) Cast: Noah, Eva, Duncan, Courtney, Alejandro, Gwen, Ezekiel, Heather, Justin, Staci, Lightning, Bridgette, Geoff, Brick, Cameron, B, Jo, Shawn, Scarlett, Rodney, Topher, Zoey, Sugar, Leonard, Jen, Ellody, Stephanie, Taylor. (back to the show) Duncan: {CONF: I want a million dollars. I don't care about anything or anyone else. Million dollars is mine.} Staci: {CONF: They don't call me chatty Staci for nothing. I'm gonna gossip my way to the end.} Ellody: {CONF: Being one of the most intelligent women in Canada, I'm sure to use my intellctual mind to outsmart the others.} Brick: {CONF: I'm currently in the military, so I think that will get me a good edge on the competition.} Don: The 28 are here now! (all 28 come on the beach) Don: Welcome to Total Drama: Western Pacific! Everyone: *cheers* Don: Guy in the red jacket, what's your name? Cameron: Cameron. Don: Cameron, how do you feel about your fellow competitors? Cameron: Some of them look nice, so I'd say this is a pretty good group. {CONF: I'm pretty much intimidated by all of them.} Don: Alright. Girl in the glasses, your name? Ellody: Ellody. Scarlett: Scarlett. Oh. Don: Haha, I meant Scarlett. Ellody: Oh, apologies towards you. Scarlett: It's alright. Ellody: {CONF: Scarlett...that name sounds familiar....and she looks familiar...} Scarlett: Anyways, yes, my name is Scarlett. Don: Scarlett, are you ready to play this game? Scarlett: I'd have to say I am. Don: Good, because it's going to start right now. For now, you all will be competing in the challenges solo, so it's a free for all. What you guys have to do is get two dodge balls, and try to hit other people. You can throw two balls at one person, or 1 ball at one person, and 1 at another. All the people who didn't get hit, win immunity and are safe from tonight's vote. Everyone: *grabs two dodgeballs* Don: You all get a 30 second grace period. And...GO! Challenge Duncan: *climbs up a tree* Now just have to wait. Topher: Is someone there? I thought I heard someone. Zoey: AHHH! *throws a ball but completely misses Topher* Topher: Oh, hey. Zoey: Huh? Topher: I said hey. Zoey: No, why aren't you throwing a ball at me? Topher: Eh, I'd rather use these on bigger targets, plus, why would I throw a ball at a cute girl? Zoey: Aw, well thanks...{CONF: Wow....he's actually kind of hot...} Duncan: *eyes and mouth widen* {CONF: A showmance was happening right under me! I could've thrown my balls at them, but then they would be suspicious of me spying on them. I needed to stay quiet and hidden, and wait for others.} Topher: Well, cya, uh... Zoey: Zoey. *blushes* Topher: Zoey, right. I'm Topher. Bye! Zoey: Bye Topher! *runs in the opposite direction* (cuts to Brick, Ezekiel, Stephanie, Heather, and Alejandro) Brick: *hides in the brush* Stephanie: *sees Ezekiel and throws a ball at his face* Ezekiel: *gets hit* OW! Ey, how did you hit so hard? I mean, you're a girl. Stephanie: WANNA SAY THAT AGAN?! Ezekiel: Girls aren't supposed to tough, yo. Stephanie: GAME ON! *throws a ball at his crotch* Heather: *throws her balls at Stephanie and Ezekiel* Stephanie: What the! Heather: Hah! Stephanie: *grabs Ezekiel's dodge balls, and throws them at Heather and the male behind her* Heather: Hah! You missed so bad on that second one! Alejandro: Actually, she was aiming for me. Luckily, she missed. Heather: Ew creep, get away from me. Brick: *peeks and sees the two, and throws a ball at Alejandro, and hides again* Alejandro: Agh! What the? Where did that...nevermind. Looks like we're both out. Heather: I said get away from me. {CONF: What is up with that guy?} Alejandro: {CONF: I knew I had to take the chance and make an early alliance with someone.} Okay okay, I'm sorry. I was just going to ask for an alliance between us? Heather: Hmmm....I'll take the offer. {CONF: He doesn't see it coming.} Alejandro: *puts hand out for handshake* {CONF: Hah, she doesn't suspect a thing.} Heather: *slaps his hand and walks away* Alejandro: *crosses his arms and smirks* (Cameron, Leonard, Scarlett, Ellody) Leonard: *gasps* Well if it isn't! I must use this magic orb to vanish them out of existence! Cameron: *raises an eyebrow* Huh...? Leonard: Those two over there! Cameron: *throws a ball at Scarlett and quickly runs away* Leonard: You two witches! Shall be gone! Scarlett: *eye twitches* What did you just call me? Leonard: A witch! Ellody: Uh....*quickly throws a ball at each of them and runs off* Leonard: Well one of them is gone. Now, I must use this magic orb! Scarlett: Forget the magic orb. *knocks them out of his hands* Leonard: MY ORBS!!! Scarlett: *kicks Leonard in the crotch and then tackles him to the ground* Leonard: Awwgwhghghwgwha!!! Scarlett: Now, what did you call me?! Leonard: A witch! And a very strong one too. Scarlett: *picks him up and throws him on his face* Now am I a witch?! Leonard: No! Scarlett: *smirks* Good. *walks away* Leonard: {CONF: She is a lot stronger than I thought...ow...} Scarlett: {CONF: I hate idiots.} (Staci, Sugar, Shawn) Shawn: AHHHH! ZOMBIE! *throws a ball at Sugar while he keeps runnng* Sugar: Awww phooey! Staci: *throws another ball at Sugar* Sugar: Oh! Who did that?! Staci: Me. Sugar: It is so on. *throws her two balls at Staci* Staci: How could you! *throws her remaining one at her* Sugar: It's on! *they tackle each other* (Taylor, Rodney, Courtney, B, Duncan) B''': *shrugs and throws his balls at Courtney and Taylor* '''Taylor: Oh em gee, who did that? B''': *raises his hand* '''Taylor: *throws a ball at him but it completely misses* B''': *runs away* '''Courtney: Ugh. Rodney: *comes in* Taylor: Go away. *throws a ball at his crotch* Rodney: *falls in love* Woah... Taylor: *kicks him in the crotch this time* Rodney: *throws his balls in the air and runs away crying* Duncan: *jumps out of the tree, throwing both of his dodge balls at them* Haha suckers! *runs* Courtney: What the?!? (Gwen, Justin, Lightning) Lightning: Alright, let's do this Justin. Justin: Yup. Emano-emano. Ready, set, go! Gwen: *runs in and throws her dodge balls at them both* Justin: Ah! My chest! Gwen: Your shirt is covering your chest. Justin: Sitll! It could've possibly made a bruise through my shirt. My shirt is very thin after-all. *winks* Gwen: I'm not falling for it. Lightning: *throws his balls at Gwen and Justin's face* Justin: AHHH! MY FACE! *runs away screaming* Lightning: Gurr! We were about to have a MANLY fight. We didn't want you interrupting! Gwen: Well, too bad, so sad. After Challenge Don: Okay, well, that was a fun challenge I bet! Anyways, the people I will be listing off didn't get hit so they won immunity: Noah, Eva, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Brick, Cameron, B, Jo, Shawn, Topher, Zoey, and Jen. The rest of you are up for elimination. Now everyone, go talk about who you're going to vote off and stuff. The Camp Justin: {CONF: Being up for elimination is NOT good.} Duncan: {CONF: Safe? Sweet.} Taylor: {CONF: If I don't want to be sent home, I like, need to make a plan.} (Duncan, Geoff, Lightning, Noah, B, Alejandro, and Brick on the beach) Duncan: Who are you all thinking? Lightning: I say Gwen. Me and Justin trying to have a one-on-one fight, and she ruins the entire thing. Geoff: Dude, I'll totally vote with you, man. Lightning: Sha-thanks man. *fist bumps Geoff* Duncan: I don't know. That seems like a pretty what the f*** choice. Noah: At least he came up with an idea. Duncan: Fine, I guess we can vote Gwen. {CONF: I'll just let Lightning think he's in control. It'll make him more of a target, so for now, he's my meat shield.} B''': *nods* '''Noah: You don't talk to do you? Brick: I'll vote for her as well, Lightning. *solutes* Alejandro: Same here. Lightning: {CONF: Aw yeah!} (Taylor, Stephanie, Jen, Staci, Topher, Zoey) Taylor: Okay so like, we all should vote off Rodney. Stephanie: Why him and not Zeke the weak freak who really sucks at hide-n-seek? Taylor: Ezekiel may be rude, but Rodney is such a creep. He falls in love with like every girl. LOOK! *points to Rodney falling in love with Bridgette* Jen: I'm so with you on this on, Taylor. Topher: I'll vote him out as well. Zoey: *stares at Topher* Taylor: Zoey? Zoey: Huh what? Oh yeah, I'll vote him. Taylor: K...{CONF: I saw that staring! It was a "in love" stare no doubt. Maybe she's a lesbian....or...SHE HAS A CRUSH ON TOPHER!!} Staci: *sneaks away* Taylor: Yay! That's 6 votes for Rodney! Stephanie: You mean 5? Taylor: No, six. Stephanie: Staci said absolutely nothing and is now gone. Taylor: What the...gurr!!! (Staci is with Justin, Rodney, and Ezekiel) Staci: Rodney, you're getting votes. Rodney: Wha? Staci: *whispers in Justin's ear* Vote Lightning. Justin: You got it. I wanted to vote him out anyways. Staci: Great. *leaves* Rodney: Wow...*staring at Staci* Justin: *slaps Rodney* You need to stop. Rodney: Ow. That was mean. Ezekiel: {CONF: So, I was just sittin' der, and Staci says Rodney is gettin' da votes. I think I may just vote him out.} (Eva, Jo, Bridgette, Geoff, Shawn, and Brick) Brick: Alright soldiers, Gwen has got to go! Geoff: Definitely bruh. Me and you already established that. Shawn: Why can't Sugar go? She's obviously a zombie. Eva: Shut up! *pushes Shawn on the ground* Jo: Weak. I can push way harder. Eva: I bet you can't. Jo: *gets Shawn back on the ground and pushes him on the ground hard* Shawn: Hey stop! Eva: Hah! I can push harder! *pushes Jo hard on the ground* Jo: Oh yeah? *gets back on and is about to push Eva* Bridgette: Girls stop! Eva: Fine. I'm voting Gwen too. Jo: Same here. Bridgette: Well I guess if everyone else is, I will. (cuts to Scarlett, Ellody, Leonard, and Cameron) Scarlett: So Ellody, I find that me and you have tons in common. Ellody: I agree with that statement. We should create some allegance between the two of us. Scarlett: Agreed. In my opinion, I say our first target on who to vote out should be the selfish and idiotic mind of Justin's. Ellody: I'm going to vote him as well. Nobody should be so focused on their facial and body features as much as him. Scarlett: Hah. (Cameron and Leonard enter) Cameron: Hey guys. Leonard: *whispers* Why are we here? Scarlett: Come sit you two. Cameron and Leonard: *sits* Ellody: How would you two feel about voting out Justin? Cameron: I'm up for it. {CONF: I'm so intimidated by everyone, I'm just going to do whatever these people are doing} Leonard: Is he a demon amongst all beings? Scarlett: *rolls eyes* Sure. Leonard: Then he must be gone! Scarlett: {CONF: My plan is going good so far. *smirks* (Cuts to Gwen) Gwen: {CONF: Something's up. Nobody has talked strategy with me at all. I just need to find some people and quickly solitify something.} *sees Courtney, Alejandro, and Heather in the water* Ugh. *gets in bikini and swims to them* Hey guys. Alejandro: Hola. Heather: Woah. Gwen: What? Heather: I mean, I've heard of goths, but I'd never think I'd see one as weird as you in real life. Courtney: *laughs* Alejandro: Girls, be nice to the cute female. Heather and Courtney at the same time: But you're not talking to me. Alejandro: *rolls his eyes and turns his head towards Gwen* I meant you by the way. Gwen: Aw thanks. Anyways, nobody has talked strategy with me, and I just wanted to vote for whoever you guys were voting. Alejandro: We were considering voting off Lightning. So arrogant. Heather: {CONF: Ugh, now goth girl wants a piece of Alejandro. *blushes then stops* Uh, I mean, you know, because I wanted with my original alliance, but it's cool. More numbers I guess.) Courtney: Lightning is so done. Gwen: Alright. Thanks. *swims back to shore* Taylor: {CONF: If the plan goes as it's supposed to, Rodney the creep should leave.} *while walking to tribal council she whispers* Vote Rodney. Sugar: Kay kay. Heather: {CONF: Hopefully Lightning leaves tonight.} Duncan: {CONF: I feel good right now. I'm immune, I have the numbers, nobody thinks I'm a threat I think, and I got a meatshield.} Tribal Council Don: Welcome everyone to tribal council! The place where you vote someone out. Let's talk a bit. Duncan, how did you manage to not get hidden by any dodge balls? Duncan: Well, what I did was hide up in a tree, when the right time came, I jumped out, threw my balls at two girls, and ran away. And it worked. Don: Interesting strategy. Justin, how well do you think you're fitting in with everyone? Justin: Pretty good I must say. Don: That's it? Justin: Yeah. Nothing much else to say really. Don: K....Taylor, was there lots of talk on who to vote off? Taylor: Oh em gee, like tons. So much talk. Luckily, my perfect plan of who to vote off will work. I mean, I'm perfect, so it's all good. Noah: No such thing as being perfect. Taylor: Except when you're me. Topher: No one's perfect, Taylor. Taylor: Shut up, Topher. Zoey: No you shut up! Taylor: Huh...? Don: Zoey, an argument was about to probably happen, why jump in? Zoey: Uh...uh...you know, because I don't want to see arguments made already. Don: Ah. Well, I don't think there's anymore to talk about except one thing. There will be two eliminations tonight. The two people with the highest amount of votes will leave. Cameron: *gasps* Don: Alright, it is time to vote. Gwen, you're up. Gwen: *walks up to the voting booth* Lightning: *shows paper saying GWEN* Sha-buh bye! Gwen: *raises eyebrow* Zoey: *shows paper saying RODNEY* Sorry, but it's what I have to do. Ellody: *sits down* Don: I'll go tally the votes. Don: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now'd be the time to do so. Heather: *whispers to self* Idols..? Don: Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the two people with the highest amount of votes will have to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes. Don: First vote... Gwen. Gwen. 2 votes Gwen. Gwen: *eyes widen* Don: Lightning. Don: Justin. Thats 2 votes Gwen, 1 vote Lightning, 1 vote Justin. Don: Rodney. Sugar. Thats 2 votes Gwen, 1 vote Lightning, 1 vote Justin, 1 vote Rodney, 1 vote Sugar. Sugar: WHA?!? Don: Next vote... Justin. Don: Lightning. Don: Rodney. Thats 2 votes for the four of you, and 1 vote for Sugar. Don: Lightning. Justin. Lightning: SHA-WHAT Don: Gwen. Gwen. Thats 4 votes Gwen, 3 votes Lightning, 3 votes Justin, 2 votes Rodney, 1 vote Sugar. Don: Gwen. Don: Justin. 5 votes Gwen, 4 votes Justin, 3 votes Lightning, 2 votes Rodney, 1 vote Sugar Justin: *shakes head* Don: Rodney. Lightning. 5 votes Gwen, 4 votes Justin and Lightning, 3 votes Rodney, 1 vote Sugar. Don: Gwen. Gwen: *sighs* Don: Justin. 6 Gwen, 5 Justin, 4 Lightning, 3 Rodney, 1 Sugar Justin: F*** Don: Rodney. Don: Lightning. 6 Gwen, 5 Justin and Lightning, 4 Rodney, 1 Sugar. Don: Lightning. Rodney. Rodney: *grinds teeth* Don: We're at 6 votes Gwen, 6 votes Lightning, 5 votes Justin and Rodney, 1 vote Sugar. Don: Rodney. Don: Gwen. Thats 7 votes Gwen, 6 votes Lightning, 6 votes Rodney, 5 votes Justin, 1 vote Sugar. Lightning: *is nervous* Don: Gwen. Thats 8 votes Gwen. Gwen: *deep sigh* Don: First person voted out of Total Drama: Western Pacific... Don: Gwen. That's enough, I need you to bring me your torch. Gwen: *sighs* Well played you guys. *gets her torch and brings it to Don* Lightning: The plan succeeded! Topher: You still have 6 votes. Don: Gwen, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch* Time for you to go. Gwen: *walks off* Duncan: *fist bumps Brick* Brick: *fist bumps back* Don: Now, we have one more vote. The vote is currently 6 Lightning, 6 Rodney, 5 Justin, 1 Sugar. I'll read the last vote. Lightning: *looks nervous* Rodney: *hangs head low* Justin: *has a blank face* Don: 2nd person voted out of Total Drama: Western Pacific... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Don: *flips vote* Rodney. Justin: *sigh of relief* Taylor and Stephanie: *smirk at each other* Scarlett: *mouth hanging open* Alejandro: What... Rodney: Wow. *stands up and gets his torch and gives it to Don* Don: Rodney, the tribe has spoken. Rodney: It has. Don: *snuffs torch* Time for you to go. Rodney: Yup. Bye guys! *walks out* Heather: The f*** *to Alejandro and Courtney* Courtney: I don't know. Don: Well, these two vote outs were something. Tomorrow, we will get into tribes, and we'll see how it plays from there. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. Goodnight. Final Words Gwen: I knew something was going on since nobody talked to me at all, but I didn't think I'd get 9 votes and would be sent home. Sucks to be first voted out, and that's definitely gonna sting. Rodney: I was told I was going home, but I just didn't work on making relationships with everyone, and I feel like I had more to bring. It was honestly a shock to me, even if I was told. I guess I really didn't expect it. Votes Gwen: Duncan, Brick, Geoff, Lightning, Noah, Eva, Jo, B, Bridgette Rodney: Taylor, Stephanie, Jen, Topher, Zoey, Sugar, Ezekiel Lightning: Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Gwen, Staci, Justin Justin: Scarlett, Ellody, Cameron, Ellody, Rodney Sugar: Shawn Next Time on Western Pacific... The tribes split up into two tribes of 13. Duncan and Brick make a bond. "I'm going to take you to the final two no matter what." And new conflicts arise! Jo: ARE YOU THAT WEAK?! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts